


sweet disposition

by estrojenn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Fluff, I love these 2 boys, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrojenn/pseuds/estrojenn
Summary: just two boys, in a dream, during golden hour
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	sweet disposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdtalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdtalk/gifts).



Sora’s dreams were a perpetual golden hour. Warm sunlight caressed their cheeks as Riku laid on the grass. It tickled their feet when they were running around with a group of meow wows, trying to tire them out. 

Sora was playing with a komory bat when he noticed Riku staring at him. He gave the komory a final pat and set it on its way with the other dream eaters. Sora then turned his eyes to Riku and noticed that the other boy quickly shifted his gaze to the sky. 

“Riku,” Sora sang his name, letting Riku know he was caught. Sora’s hands reached out to Riku, always pulling him close, and if Riku resisted, Sora didn’t notice and just continued his tugging. 

Riku hummed noncommittally and continued to stare upwards. He probably could ignore Sora for three, two, one...Sora appeared above him, his grin brighter than the sun itself. The sun made him appear much more dreamlike, the light catching on his hair and skin with varying shades of brown and gold. It took the breath right out of him. 

“Riku!” Sora repeated, his blue eyes piercing Riku’s own.

“Yeah?” Riku sounded out of breath, one word answers would be the only thing he could commit to while Sora clung onto him. 

“You have so much grass in your hair,” Sora moved one of his hands to brush a blade of grass from Riku’s bangs. 

The contact caused Riku to tense up slightly but Sora continued to gently brush his hair. He slowly started to relax and nearly dozed off when Sora asked him to sit up so that he could get the rest of the grass off of his hair. Sora sat on his knees behind Riku and slowly combed his hair. 

At some point Riku leaned into Sora’s touch--feeling as though he were being lulled to sleep. He let his head fall onto Sora’s chest, causing Sora to remove his hands from Riku’s hair. The loss of the comfort caused Riku’s eyes to snap open and meet Sora’s own. Sora’s eyes widened and his eyebrows raised but quickly softened his gaze. Riku’s face started to feel warm under the gaze, as it was soft yet intense. 

“Is there something on my face?” Riku questioned, his own hand rising up to brush off the nonexistent crumbs off his face. 

“Um, not really?” Sora hesitated, unsure how to explain his amusement. 

“Tell me!” Riku demanded, sounding too eager for his own liking.

“Ah well, your eyes are...pink!” Sora’s own cheeks dusted pink.

With that exclamation Riku tried to stand up and in the process ended up hitting his head on Sora’s chin, causing both of them to fall over each other. Both boys groaned and rubbed the tender areas of their faces.

“I thought dreams weren’t supposed to hurt,” Sora muttered.

Riku finally came to his senses and looked down. He realized he was pinning down Sora, practically straddling him. He fumbled quickly to move off of him. His face felt flushed and his hands moved to cover his face. 

“Why are my eyes pink, Sora?!” Riku asked as he rubbed his eyes hoping that they would change back to normal. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay!” Sora reached out to Riku to pull Riku’s hands away. He successfully guided Riku’s hands away and held them in his lap.

Sora smiled, “I think your disposition changed! I mean, sometimes my dream eaters change their disposition when I pet them and so I guess when I kept brushing your hair, your eyes, um, changed.” 

(If Riku looked beet red Sora didn’t mention.)

“This is really embarrassing,” Riku murmured, unable to make eye contact with the other boy. 

“Aw, Riku! I think it’s kinda cute,” Sora said as he gripped Riku’s hand, giving Riku a sense of comfort.

“You’re ridiculous,” Riku replied with a small smile forming on his lips. 

One of Sora’s hands moved back to Riku’s hair, tidying it back to how it was before Riku freaked out. It was such a tender, slow movement that Riku held his breath in momentarily and then let out a soft quiet sigh. Sora took his hand and slowly moved it to cradle Riku’s cheek, his thumb caressing him.

“Hey, Riku?” Sora asked so quietly that Riku might not have heard if he weren’t as close as he was now. 

“Yeah?”

“I think your eyes are really pretty like this.”

“Yeah?” Riku couldn’t move, his eyes focused on Sora’s lips. They looked so soft and he could just kiss them.

“Yeah...” Sora drifted off, almost leaning closer.

Sora closed the distance and pressed his lips to Riku’s. He caught Riku off guard and wide-eyed but Riku melted into the kiss. The first kiss was brief, hesitant. It’s what their hearts had both been begging them to do. 

Then Riku regained his composure, pulling Sora closer and deepening each kiss as if his life depended on it. Sora slid his hands into Riku’s hair once again and this time with a bit more force. Riku didn’t know why he didn’t do this sooner. He needed Sora like air, every moment without him felt like he was drowning. 

After a few minutes, both of them pulled away, gasping and gripping each other as if the ground were about to fall away from under them. Riku leaned in close and touched his forehead against Sora, blinking slowly. 

“Riku?” Sora broke the silence first. 

“Hmm?” Riku gazed into those blue eyes. 

“Your eyes changed again. They’re purple now,” Sora smiled. 

“Really? I wonder why?” It was less of a question but Riku smiled along with Sora. He was unsure of what was to come next in the future but enjoyed the present nonetheless. 

“Sora?” Riku murmured. 

“Hmm?” Sora’s eyes were half lidded and his mouth slightly open, waiting for Riku to return. 

“I love you,” Riku declared with an ease that wasn’t present before.

“I love you too, Riku,” Sora replied with his big goofy smile. 

Riku wished to kiss the smile Sora gave off and did so when he remembered he could. 

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @khdamage
> 
> fellas, is it gay to be your best friend's ultimate protector?


End file.
